Young X Love
by Paprika11
Summary: What really happened during the nights of the trick tower? And what happens when Gon notices that Killua hasn't fallen asleep? KilluGon fluff. Umm, you should just read and laugh at poor Tonpa. Oneshot. Read the note at the bottom.


Young love

"Hey Killua. Couldn't sleep?" The young boy asked. His eyes were full of a unique radiance, and his hair no longer appeared slightly green, as they had turned of the lights in the infamous trick tower.

"That's what Kurapika asked last night. No, I'm just used to not sleeping for two or three days straight." A bed of white hair sat on blue eyes, and the eyes on top of two light pink lips, that spoke these words.

"Do you need a goodnight kiss? That's what Mito-San does for me..." Gon offered,

"B-Baka! What kind of ritual is that?"

"A lot of people do it actually. It makes sense that your family doesn't, though."

"God, if my mom did that, I'd flip! She'd get stabbed for the second time by me!" Killua yelled as Gon sweatdropped.

"Well do you want one?"

"Umm... No?"

"Oh. You can give me one."

"W-wha? I-if you want I guess I can."

"Yeah."

Killua blushed.

"W-w-where should I...?"

"On the forehead!"

"Oh," he said stupidly, ignoring his first assumption.

Killua's breath hitched a bit, as he leaned over Gon. His chest literally felt sore. He stared at Gon's forehead. About to lean in to Gon's head, he gasped and almost fell over. There were purple marks all over his neck, usually covered by his green shirt.

"Hisoka, huh..." He noted, gently poking one. From when Hisoka held him by the neck, during the first stage.

"Yeah, though they don't hurt anymore, even if you poke them. I know! Let's see if your hands are bigger then Hisoka's! After the goodnight kiss, though."

"Okay." Killua leaned in, ignoring the cramp in his chest, and lightly pressed his lips to the green haired boy's forehead. Gon giggled.

Killua then matched his hands to the marks on Gon's neck. His hands were smaller, so he would have to use two to choke his friend. He took them down.

"Hmm. Yours are smaller, but the bones are more defined," Gon grabbed the hands in front of him. The skin was soft, and when Killua manipulated his nails, The raven haired boy looked at the veins.

"Ne, Killua?"

"Yeah...?"

"How many types of love are there...?"

"I dunno- only a few people have loved me."

"No- like, I love people different ways. Is that normal?"

"I don't know. I've only loved two ways, I think."

"Oh. What were yours?" Gon asked, now just holding Killua's hand.

"Umm... Well, one was like, kind of I like to be with them, but like, there's an extent to them. The other... It's kinda like, I wouldn't mind spending forever with them."

"Yeah! Same here, but... I think the second one is like love as in marriage and kissing. How do you tell someone you love someone?"

"Who's the lucky person?" Killua asked, sitting up. Gon followed suit.

"I'm not gonna tell you! If you answer my question I will, though. And besides, who's _your_ person?"

"I'm not gonna tell, baka," Killua replied evenly, and then shifted a bit.

"Well," the white haired boy continued, "I'm not sure about most people, but if someone loved _me,_ I would like it if they just told me straight out."

"What if I get rejected?" Gon fretted

"Theoretically, I'd never reject you, but I'm not sure. Now, who do you love? You have to tell me."

"Okay. You!" Gon almost yelled, and Killua blushed and looked around to see if everyone were awake- goddamn that blunt boy-

They all were. Leorio was watching, jaw wide open. Kurapika was clapping softly. Tonpa was incredibly confused.

"Killua," Kurapika said, "don't you have to accept or reject Gon?"

Killua looked over at the flushed boy.

Leaned a bit closer. Stared at the brown eyes. Touched their lips.

"AHHHHH I'VE BEEN SCARRED!" Leorio yelled, and Kurapika hit him on the head.

"Hush, I'm watching young love," the blonde noted, leaning in and watching them kiss messily. Tonpa, at this point, was totally confused.

"You're gay?" The chubby man finally brought himself to ask all of them.

"We all are, and Kurapika and Leorio are also dating," Killua replied evenly.

"How do you know that!?" Leorio yelled, and looked to Kurapika, although he had his (now flushed) nose buried in a book.

"You guys make too much noise when you kiss and do crap," he said, watching both of their eyes widen and their faces turn more red then he had ever seen them.

"Well, you guys also have been holding hands... A lot," he said, and the pair fell over in embarrassment.

He realized that he and Gon were still holding hands and he gave a squeeze.

He received one back.

* * *

Paprika: Finally! The scene to torture Tonpa is out... Um, Tonpa? *nervously sweatdrops*

Tonpa: *lays in fetal position, shaking* they're gay. They're gay. They're gay.

Kurapika: *eyes begin to turn red* say that one more time, and you are dead.

Killua: *jumping up and down innocently* oh! Oh! Can I kill him?

*tonpa is slowly crawling away*

Paprika: Hey Tonpa, where are you going? *leads Tonpa back.

Leorio: wait- I'm still confused. Why am I with her? *points at Kurapika*

All: ...

Paprika: I think you misspoke, Leorio. You said her.

Leorio: wait- Kurapika is a... Boy!?

Kurapika: *trembling in anger, eyes bright red* Why you...!

Gon: Ne, Killua? (Meanwhile, Leorio is become bruised)

*Killua looks up*

Gon: This girl is writing everything going on. *points at Paprika*

*Killua slowly advances to me...*

Paprika: Umm... Please review! Tell me what's good, and give me some prompts or random quotes and I'll incorporate them and give you credit! Waaa- Killua, stop! Wait! If you don't stop, I'll make a Hisoka and Gon fanfic! Noooo! *is being choked to death*


End file.
